


Training

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: With Agent 3 and Agent 8 growing closer by the day, the two still have a lot to learn from each other. Agent 8 discovers that he had a lot more to learn today than he originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a sort of one-shot idea but I got really carried away. I will probably be writing more, I dunno… This is my first fanfic, feedback would be much appreciated...!
> 
> Marked explicit because later chapters will be getting dirty. So yeah, turn away now if this does not appeal to you.

“You ready to go?” A lime-green-tentacled squid bobbed his head around to look down at his octopus friend, who was currently tying up his Punk Blacks.

 Agent 8 gave a slight nod and smiled, standing up to follow the Inkling out of the doorway.

Both he and Agent 3 knew that he was incredibly skilled in practically every weapon class one could imagine, far exceeding the skill threshold for your average squid or octopus. It was quite remarkable. However, the newly recruited agent saw no reason not to play along when Agent 3 told him that he had some “Turf War tricks” he wanted to share with him. The green squid always had something new up his sleeve, but Agent 8 was just as quick on his toes to keep up. The two had come to develop a playful cat-and-mouse-like relationship amongst themselves during their short time together, but of course felt a connection to each other on a much deeper level than that. No one could do much to keep them apart ever since the day their worlds collided in the underground.

As exceptionally skilled of an agent as he was, though, adapting to the social norms of Inkling culture did prove to be a bit of a challenge for Agent 8. Even though he was more than confident in his abilities to wield a weapon properly, he was sure there were more things that he could get to know about playing with them casually.

Luckily, both of his peer agents seemed to be more than happy to aid him in getting used to his new environment. Agent 3 had actually invited Agent 4 along with them to hang out so they could practice a bit and play Turf War together later, but he told him that he had to do something with Marie and that they shouldn’t wait up on him. They decided it was best to just head on alone and maybe meet up with him in the Square around lunch time if he was free by then.

 Agent 3 pulled out his apartment key from his pocket and locked the door behind him and Agent 8.

 “Alright then, let’s go!”

 

~

 

Despite the two agents arriving at Inkopolis Square before the sun had barely even grazed the sky, they found that the area was already beginning to stir with the opening buzz of activity. The Battle Lobby became available to players at 8 AM each morning (save for the once-a-month Splatfests where it was an open party all night long), giving early-bird train-riding squids enough time to arrive and perhaps grab some breakfast with their friends before the lobbies began to quickly fill. Currently, it was 7:29. The crisp morning air and the aroma of a nearby café pleasantly filled Agent 8’s nose, and he happily sighed as he felt the morning sun beaming down on his skin. It was a lovely day.

“Geeeeez,” Agent 3 sighed, putting his arms up behind his head and stretching as he did so. “Seriously?! I thought we’d be able to get in before it was crowded if we left early enough! I didn’t even see that many people on the train on our way here.”

Agent 8 laughed. He always knew that the Square was a heavy point of interest for Inklings, but he still found it fascinating how so many were willing to travel here even at this hour of the day. He curiously watched as a small group of Inkling girls gathered around one of the shop windows, presumably wanting to be the first to get their tentacles on the most stylish new gear once the stores opened for the day. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

“You’re right... Should’ve known better,” Agent 3 shrugged. “Ah, well. Let’s at least hope that the testing areas aren’t too crowded. C’mon!” Agent 3 grabbed the octopus’ hand, quickly leading him towards the direction of Sheldon’s weapon shop. Although all of the battle-related stores opened for business at 7:30 in the morning, the testing grounds behind Sheldon’s shop were accessible 24 hours a day for the convenience of all the particularly ambitious cephalopods out there.

They made their way up to the large building behind the shop, relived to see that only a few others were there upon arrival. One squid seemed to be practicing her quick superjump technique in one of the large facility’s various sectors, while another Inkling boy was working on his dualie-dodge aim with some mobile test dummies.

Once they walked around for a bit and found a place that they felt was ideal for some decided charger-esque training, they went over to browse some of the testing weapons available there.

“Over here!” Agent 3 shouted. “They’ve got lots of different chargers to choose from.” He let his fingers graze against the shiny weapons, silently admiring with shimmering eyes the delicate handiwork that went into the creation of each of them. “Ooh, this Kensa one looks cool. I don’t think I’ve ever used it before. Which one do you wanna try out?”

Naturally, Agent 8 was attracted to the E-Liter weapon as he remembered handling something similar to it quite well in his past. He carefully picked up one of the store-owned E-Liter 4Ks, studying it intensively as most Octolings tend to do when handling new weapons. He narrowed his eyes as he flipped it over in his hands a couple times.

“This is heavy...”

“Oh, are you not used to this?” Agent 3 inquired, leaning over the Octoling’s shoulder to inspect the weapon as well. “Huh, maybe the E-Liters you were using before were from a lighter class or something...” A slight grin appeared across his face as he said that. “Hah, I might get a chance to actually teach you some new stuff after all, then!”

Agent 8 let out a quiet laugh at that, shaking his head as he did so. He figured this whole “Turf War techniques” outing was really just a silly thinly-veiled excuse that the agent had come up with for the two to hang out all day, which he didn’t mind at all. He turned around to meet the beaming squid’s gaze.

Agent 3’s smile made him feel warm inside. It still felt as if there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach whenever their eyes met, especially now that they were so close... It started with Agent 3 noticing the way he felt around the Octoling whom he had taken under his humble wing was indeed attraction, something he hadn’t felt before in a long time. Agent 8 took notice of those fixed glances he’d find the other taking at him, which made his heart mysteriously flutter each time. Prolonged stares and uncertain touches led to both agents realizing that their innate bond was deeper than they had initially thought, and it wasn’t long before this was confronted.

Agent 8 had been living with Agent 3 ever since he escaped from the underground as he didn’t have his own place, and they had quickly come to grow more than comfortable with each other when it came to physical touch and proximity. The two hadn’t openly put a label on their relationship or anything like that, but the other members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon (Pearl and Agent 4, namely) all teasingly referred to them as being “lovebirds” after taking notice of how close they had become, and they saw no reason to object to that (in private, of course, Agent 3 was a flustered mess over the topic when openly talking to his other teammates about it). No one except them truly understood what they had, though.

Agent 8 didn’t know what _exactly_ it was that he was feeling, but he did know that he liked it; he almost always wanted to be around Agent 3 more than anything else. The squid’s enthusiasm made him anticipate the rest of the day.

“Why don’t we get started, then?”

“Yes!” They walked back to the testing range, and Agent 3 plopped down on an empty spot behind Agent 8 where he could have a clear view of the area. “You ready?”

“Mmn.” Agent 8 nodded his head, turning around to face the dummies.

Aiming his charger at one of the moving squid targets, he followed the dummy with a remarkably steady hand. His body almost acted on instinct as he positioned his himself in the correct form to execute a direct hit.

_One..._

_Two..._

Calmly exhaling, he closed one eye and let his shot fire—

_PLINK!_

—His aim was so precise that all three dummies exploded on impact.

“Waa, nice!” Agent 3 laughed, clapping his hands together. “Didn’t expect anything less. You’re amazing with this weapon!”

Agent 8 felt a burst of confidence at the Inkling’s appraisal, the tip of his curled tentacle flicking with excitement. “Thank you,” he turned his head back to Agent 3 and smiled.

The next few minutes were spent with Agent 8 effortlessly executing several snipes in succession, followed by more cheering from Agent 3. He knew that the other was going to absolutely kill it in Turf War today, but he still wanted to spend this relatively quiet time alone with him anyway.

After a while, Agent 3 piped up again. “I have a feeling you’ve already got this weapon down, hah. You wanna try out doing some flicks with it instead?”

“Ah...” Agent 8 hesitated, slightly lowering his weapon at the other’s words _._ “Flicks?” That must have been what Agent 3 was referring to when he was talking about Turf War techniques… There was no real reason for him to ever learn how to perfect the skill, as most creatures that he was up against underground were mindless zombies who wouldn’t really do much to evade his attack whether they saw his line of fire or not. And, he still didn’t have a very clear memory of his time before the Deepsea Metro either, unfortunately. He was sure it must have been important before...

He resolved then that he would be dead set on getting it right, if only to please Agent 3.

Agent 3 scooted himself a bit closer to where Agent 8 was standing. “Yeah. Y’know, just aim somewhere else before you hit the ‘squids’,” he explained as he made air quotes with his fingers.

“Right...” Agent 8 took aim again, concentrating all his focus into his line of fire. He first pointed his weapon to an adjacent wall, planning to flit his aim over to one of the dummies on the other side of the training room as per Agent 3‘s instructions. He felt a bead of sweat forming on his temple as he suddenly felt crushed by the pressure to perform with nothing short of pure excellence.

Agent 8 payed close attention to the position of the target out of the corner of his eye, treating it just as if it were a real squid in the heat of battle. He slowly exhaled, steadying his grip as he prepared to make his move _._

Finally, he jerked his weapon over and fired his shot.

_PL-_

 “—Augh-!!“Agent 8 let out a surprised yelp as the momentum of his flick in combination with the E-Liter’s powerful backfire threw his balance off completely. He lost his grip on the weapon, sending himself flailing to the ground with a thud.  _Ouch._

He could feel Agent 3’s eyes on him as he lied there on his back, slightly shocked and somewhat humiliated that he had managed to fail so extravagantly. His heart rate suddenly increased out of instinct as he half-expected to be detonated on the spot due to his failure, sending a surge of adrenaline through his body which caused him to gasp audibly. A sharp jolt surged through him when he realized that he was unharmed. He shakily exhaled with wide eyes, staring at the ceiling as he attempted to mentally recover from what had just occurred.

“Oh, jeez...Are you okay?” Agent 3 asked softly, bringing himself to his feet and stepping over to where the octopus had fallen. He extended a hand out to his friend, looking at him concernedly with a sheepish smile. “That looked like it hurt a bit.”

Agent 8 looked up at Agent 3 upside down, craning his neck backwards to meet the squid’s kind golden-eyed gaze above him. His face suddenly burned with embarrassment.

He rubbed his neck for a second before slowly rolling himself over, grasping the Inkling boy’s outstretched hand, and raising himself to a kneeling position. “I-I’m alright...Thanks.”

Agent 3 hesitated, watching with a furrowed brow as the Octoling brought himself to his feet. The squid had picked up on the look of piercing anger and disappointment that flashed across the other’s face as he stood up, though it only showed for a brief moment as Agent 8 quickly forced out a breathy laugh upon uprightness. Agent 8 hadn’t moved to release Agent 3’s hand yet, so the two simply stood under an odd silence for a moment.

“Oh. S-Sorry,” Agent 8 started, finally pulling his hand away. He rubbed his neck once more before turning back around without another word, already determined to try again. He took a moment to recover his weapon, then locked his eyes onto the squid dummies with a glare capable of melting solid steel. He once again attempted to fire-flick the E-Liter firmly without losing his balance.

Unfortunately, though, Agent 8 still clumsily stumbled over himself again and again, leaving him incredibly exasperated and without a single direct hit. It was a pretty disgraceful display.

Agent 3 watched in silence, still standing behind him as he tried to figure out what was suddenly wrong with Agent 8.

“Why is this so difficult...” the octopus muttered under his breath, roughly gritting his sharp teeth together in frustration as his jaw clenched. He was becoming increasingly upset that he was unable to complete such a minute task as this. It felt awful.

Failure.

Another failure. One after the other.

Again, again, again.

Soon, Agent 8 was left completely exhausted, his chest visibly heaving with each labored breath he drew in from his parted lips. The Octoling clutched his weapon tightly in his grasp, his face now drenched in sweat.

He was completely surrounded by his own red ink. The whole area was a mess, with several chaotic streams of the colorful liquid sprawled on the ground everywhere except for on the targets he so desperately wished to hit. For several moments, he did nothing except stand in complete silence as his bright amber eyes glowered down at the wasted ink beneath him. He couldn’t move.

“A...Agent 8?” the green Inkling quietly piped up behind him, visibly worried by the Octoling’s bizarre behavior. He cautiously reached out to him, placing his hand on the agent’s shoulder as gently as possible.

The squid’s touch finally broke Agent 8 out of the daze he had fallen into, causing him to blink several times before looking up and around him.

“Um... Yes?”

“I asked if you were okay.” The sound of concern in Agent 3’s voice continued to grow, as he was suddenly beginning to feel as if this whole thing was a bad idea. Agent 8’s mind was still incredibly vulnerable due to the trauma he had undergone in the Deepsea Metro not even a month ago, involving everything from Tartar’s plot to destroy the entire world, to being made to fight his own kind, to the incredibly difficult tests he was forced to undergo just to have a chance at his freedom. The fact that he had fought so hard for his liberation, putting his life on the line to assemble a contraption that he was told was his key to freedom but turned out to be his own death chamber, just to have that hope stripped away from him as he barely escaped a gruesome end had permanently tormented his mind. It was only by chance that Agent 3 was able track down Cap’n Cuttlefish’s location and intervene right before Agent 8 was slaughtered to a pulp. Despite the fun they both had with each other in their shared sense of facetious humor, the male Inkling was always careful to ensure that he never struck any nerves or caused any unnecessary discomfort to the poor Octoling who had been through so much.

“Oh...” Agent 8 paused, not realizing that he had been so lost in his own mind that he hadn’t heard him the first time. His ears slightly twinged red with embarrassment. “Y-Yeah. It’s just... I… I wasn’t expecting to fail... It’s... It doesn’t...” Agent 8 trailed off, unsure of how to articulate what he was feeling. He lowered his head as he fell silent, staring down at the E-Liter in his hand.

Before he could think of anything else to say, Agent 8 felt a pair of warm hands slipping around his narrow waist and softly pulling him backwards in an embrace, eliciting a slight gasp from the red octopus.

“Hey, listen to me. You don’t have to worry about being afraid of failure anymore, Eight. It’s okay if you can’t get it on the first try, nobody is expecting you to be perfect anymore. You’re allowed to fail. That’s how it’s  _supposed_  to be,” Agent 3 said close to Agent 8’s ear quietly enough so that only he could hear. “You gotta mess up a few times, that’s how you learn. That’s life. And you can ask for help if you need it.”

Agent 8’s breath hitched at the other’s words. The octopus involuntarily shivered as he felt the Inkling boy’s soft breath on the nape of his neck.

“Do you want me to help?”

Agent 8 closed his eyes for a moment, unable to ignore how incredibly close the two suddenly were at that moment. He closed his eyes, swallowing and then shakily exhaling to clear his mind, and then gave a slight nod, looking straight ahead. 

Agent 3 took this as affirmation and started to move his hands to take hold of Agent 8’s lithe wrists. Guiding the octopus’ arms upward, he reassuringly said “Good, now you just need to hold that position.” The squid then slid his hands back down towards the Octoling’s slender hips in order to adjust his stance. “Now, you’re gonna wanna have your torso turned this way...”

Agent 8 sharply drew in cold air through his nostrils as he felt Agent 3’s hands traveling down his sides _,_  immediately tensing up at the contact. He felt like he was becoming dizzy in that moment. The Inkling’s digits simultaneously felt like fire and ice moving against his soft skin, sending alternating waves between cold shivers and scorching heat over his body which almost made him forget the turmoil he had been undergoing just a moment before. It was almost unbearable.

Agent 8 couldn’t understand why he was suddenly reacting to Agent 3’s touch like this. Of course, this was far from the first time he had experienced physical contact with him–hell, the two had even shared several kisses with each other before this–but this felt… different. It was as if that “butterfly feeling” he experienced every time he looked at or touched Agent 3 was being magnified in intensity by about a hundredfold. Despite his shock and the unexpected wave of embarrassment he was currently undergoing, Agent 8 found that he was enjoying Agent 3’s touches a  _lot_. In a way, it felt kind of...

He quickly dismissed his wandering thoughts and instead attempted to focus on the helpful advice that Agent 3 was kindly offering him, trying his best to do so before his train of thought threatened to swerve off the rails completely.

Despite his efforts, however, he realized that he could barely even tell what Agent 3 was saying at all. He was completely engrossed in the saccharinity of the squid’s low and tender voice by his ear, and the way it made him feel whenever he gently but firmly used his hands to direct his body and weapon in the proper form. It almost felt as if he had been caught under another spell...

Agent 8 began to feel hot red ink rushing to his cheeks due to the prolonged contact, and much to his surprise, also felt an intense foreign heat rushing towards his lower body which caused his knees to weaken noticeably. He felt several beads of perspiration forming against his figure.

“A-ah...” Agent 8 mewled quietly as Agent 3 shifted his stance once again, just loud enough for the Inkling boy to overhear.

Agent 3 paused for a moment, but not long enough to let the flustered Octoling realize that he had taken notice. _How cute_... Agent 3 thought to himself, the corners of his lips curling upwards. He never realized that Agent 8 was so sensitive in this way.

He looked sideways at Agent 8’s face, only now realizing that the poor Octoling’s eyes were now tightly shut and that his face was all scrunched up. Needless to say, this came as a bit of a surprise to the squid. Maybe he was more sensitive than he thought? It’s not exactly something the two had discussed before. He continued to stare at him, loosening his grip a bit. “Um... You feeling alright?” He asked with a slight grin, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Agent 8 was still struggling to breathe correctly—far too much to formulate a response past unexpectedly moaning the other agent’s name in an almost needy tone.

Agent 3 felt a rough jolt of arousal shoot down his groin almost immediately, biting his lip at the pleasurable sensation of friction it caused between the cloth of his shorts and his crotch. The Inkling swallowed hard and blinked a few times, attempting to refocus his brain that had suddenly become pervaded with inappropriate thoughts, clearly caught completely off guard by Agent 8 saying his name in such a suggestive manner. He slowly became aware of the situation that he had unknowingly put both of them into, and he wasn’t quite sure of what to do with himself then.

That’s when Agent 3 _also_  became aware of the excitement becoming increasingly visible in the octopus’ own pants.

 _Oh,_ he thought plainly. _Well, that’s new. At least I’m not alone_... Agent 3 laughed softly next to Agent 8’s ear, suddenly feeling a bit mischievous. He decided then that it would be fun to tease the sensitive octopus a bit.

“Aww... Do I really get you that bothered, Eight? I was only trying to help,” He whispered into the octopus’s ear in a sugary tone, letting his bottom lip brush against the round lobe momentarily as he did. He slid his hands a bit lower, grazing his fingers past his soft midriff as he pulled Agent 8’s body closer into his.

The octopus let a quiet moan escape his mouth, shuddering at the sound of Agent 3 calling him by his name. 

 _Did… Did I just make that noise?!_ He thought to himself as he shut his eyes even tighter, clasping a hand over his mouth. He had no idea where those strange sounds were coming from, but he couldn’t help it. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself together at the seams, let alone focus on his aim at this point.

Agent 3 found Agent 8’s current demeanor to be incredibly cute, and quite obviously, pretty attractive too. Perhaps he was never aware that the Octoling could react so...  _viscerally_  to his touch before, but had he come to know that Agent 8 was quite sensitive in other aspects—it was nothing short of adorable to see the octopus’ face growing ever so slightly red over a little quip or remark, before effortlessly throwing it right back in his face. It was a part of the game they played. So, with that, Agent 3 decided to push it a bit further.

He pulled Agent 8’s body even closer to his and continued to whisper into his ear, a bit more alluringly this time. “Just focus on your aim, 8.”

Once again, Agent 8 felt another wave of hot red ink rushing through his body as he began to feel something hard pressing into him pleasurably, squirming slightly under the other’s gentle hold. He stifled a whimper, trying his best to conceal the odd noises that were threatening to escape from his mouth. Why did it feel so...?

“Agent 3...Th-there’s people here...” He choked out.

“Nobody is watching you except me, just focus...You’ll hit it,” the squid whispered again with a smile.

Agent 8 closed his eyes tightly again and shakily exhaled, trying his absolute hardest to comply despite the feeling of Agent 3 rutting up against him threatening to send him over what most would consider the edge of general public decency. He positioned himself with the help of the Inkling boy to attempt another shot of his own, though it was the very last thing on his mind at the moment.

_One..._

_Two..._

 Once again, he made a swift movement with his upper body to lock on to the target dummy, this time in a much more level manner with Agent 3’s added assistance—

…

_PL-INK!_

—Agent 8’s breath rushed out from his lungs all at once– he hadn’t realized he had been holding it for the last few moments.

“Wow, look at that!” Agent 3 finally stepped away from Agent 8’s behind, acting as if he wasn’t just so intimately pressed up against him moments before. “A perfect shot!” The squid smiled, cheering for the speechless octopus.

Agent 8 looked up and saw that he had indeed not only landed a bull’s eye shot, but also pierced through two of the dummies at once! He was taken aback, but he didn’t say much as he was still struggling to catch his breath. He simply continued to stare at the place where the now detonated dummies had been standing so mockingly before.

“Think you want to try the next one without me?” Agent 3 grinned, leaning in closer to the Octoling from behind his shoulder and lowering his voice. “Or do you still need my help?”

For some reason, Agent 8 couldn’t exactly tell what Agent 3 meant by that. He could sense that now familiar heat rushing to his groin once again as he felt the Inkling boy’s gaze burrowing into him. Slowly turning around, he placed the weapon in Agent 3’s hands and muttered, “I-I think I’m starting to understand it now. Thank you, Agent 3.” He found it difficult to maintain eye contact with the squid.

“Sounds good! Let’s see it then,” Agent 3 pushed the E-Liter towards Agent 8 without missing a beat, handing the weapon right back.

He then reached out and brushed the long curly tentacle out of Agent 8’s eyes, cocking his head and smiling confusedly at the startled and timid reaction he received when he did so. After seeing the look on the other’s face, he began to feel a pang of guilt over taking his teasing of the seemingly naïve Octoling to this degree.

He initially expected some sort of witty retort to be thrown back at him rather than this oddly innocent and confused expression he was now being given instead. Something about the way Agent 8 was looking nearly sent another surge of provocative thoughts through the squid’s head, of which he once again shook his head to clear, berating himself.

He couldn’t tell if the Octoling was just playing dumb to mess with him or otherwise, but he cleared his throat a bit to speak again regardless. “Sorry for messing with you. You’re just too cute when you’re all flustered like that, I couldn’t help it! I’m glad you made the shot,” he said kindly, goofily offering a fanged smile as he said so. He reached out again to pat the squishy tentacle atop Agent 8’s mostly shaven head, making sure he didn’t get his hand caught on any of the octopus’ delicate and exposed suction cups.

“Oh...” Agent 8 said quietly, brushing after the tentacle himself as well. His mind was still swarming, and he didn’t have to look into a mirror to know that his face very well resembled the color of a fiery-red Hydra Splatling right then. He decided it was best that he turned back around before his face could become any redder in front of Agent 3.

Agent 8 hesitated for a few moments as he stared down at the weapon in his hand, before very quietly speaking up again.

“Agent 3, what was... W-why did th...?” He trailed off with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. He sighed and once again gave up on trying to articulate himself, not really sure of what to say. He hadn’t even fully processed what had just happened. All he knew was that whatever Agent 3 was just doing to him felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, and it had sparked an intense curiosity within him.

Not long after, Agent 3 suggested that they ditch the training thing altogether for now and just head to Turf War which was now accessible, until Agent 4 was able to come around for lunch. Agent 8 felt it was best to drop the whole situation at that point since Agent 3 didn’t bring it up again – though, it did continue to linger in the back of the Octoling’s mind for the rest of their day and the ones following, never really leaving his thoughts.

Agent 8 wanted to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: This chapter contains explicit material.*

Ever since Agent 8’s experience with Agent 3 on the testing grounds a few days ago, it had been slowly been plaguing his mind. It quickly began to approach the point where it was difficult for him to think about much of anything else. For the first time for as long as he was capable of remembering, he began to see his body as something more than merely a vessel necessary for survival. It was like the first time that he tasted food above ground; Inklings regularly consumed delicious foods purely for pleasure rather than for the sake of sustenance. Maybe what he had discovered now was similar to that…?

 Agent 8 decided that he couldn’t stand it any longer to find out.

 

~

 

Agent 3 and Agent 8 had just arrived back to their apartment after a particularly exhausting series of missions with the New Squidbeak Splatoon. They had been out nearly all day, and it was around 7:00 PM when they were finally set to leave. It was nearly impossible for Agent 8 to focus during any part of it. He couldn’t stop staring at Agent 3, and the strange feeling inside of him only began to swell whenever he did. He was relieved to be back home, but not for the same reasons as Agent 3. Upon entering, they both kicked their shoes off at the front door and placed their weapons on the table.

 “Man, today really took a lot out of me. I need a shower,” Agent 3 ceremoniously announced with an exaggerated stretch before placing his Hero Headset on the counter. He hastily threw off his Hero Jacket and shirt, leaving him in his black short-sleeve undershirt and his usual athletic black shorts.

 Agent 8 watched for a moment as the Inkling boy made his way to his bedroom where the bathroom was connected, before quietly following behind him.

 Agent 3 was in front of his dresser picking out some loose, comfortable clothes to put on so that he could relax for the evening. He had planned to show Agent 8 some fun boardgames he thought the other might enjoy later on, and happily sighed as he thought about how the other’s face would light up at the dumb objectives.

 “…Agent 3–”

 Agent 3 nearly jumped out of his skin, his blithe thoughts suddenly interrupted by the Octoling who had managed to sneak up on him. He craned his head around to meet the other’s gaze, intending to joke about how he had caught him off guard, but was even more surprised to find that the other wore an unreadable expression on his face. It slightly unnerved him.

 “Oh, hey, is something wrong…?” he looked up at Agent 8 with curious eyes.

 “I need to talk to you about something.”

 That certainly confirmed Agent 3’s worrying thoughts. Agent 8’s tone of voice wasn’t reassuring at all, but it was important that they came to each other to talk when they were troubled. The squid hesitated for a few seconds before standing up and motioning to the bed, before sitting on it and waiting for Agent 8 to follow.

 “Of course, let’s talk. What’s on your mind?” Agent 3 watched Agent 8’s face closely, trying to figure out what might be bothering the Octoling before he spoke.

 “Agent 3... It made me feel weird when you were showing me how to use the E-Liter in the training facility a few days ago.”

 Agent 3’s stomach dropped. _So_ that’s _what he wanted to talk about._ He placed his hand behind his neck and forced out an uneasy laugh before starting to apologize. He had sort of forgotten about the whole thing, but deeply regretted it now after seeing how it had affected the Octoling, feeling pretty stupid about the way he had acted. He didn’t realize that the other would take it so seriously, and now he probably seriously risked messing up this special thing they had... Great. Add that to the ever-growing list of times he’s screwed up by acting without thinking.

 “I...I’m sorry about that,’ he started. “I really didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable, Eight, I wasn’t really thinking. I was…j-just…Um...”

 Agent 3’s words began to trail off as he noticed that Agent 8 was beginning to crawl closer to him. He slowly placed an arm behind him and bent his elbow, leaning backwards to retain some distance as the octopus approached. Most of the space that was previously in between the two was being effectively closed off.

 Without breaking eye contact, Agent 8 reached down and placed a hand against the tight leather covering his crotch.

 “It made me feel weird down here.”

 Agent 3’s eyes widened. He slowly looked down, then quickly blinked away with a nervous swallow as he caught a glimpse of the Octoling’s growing arousal, realizing the situation he had been put into. He opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words. Did... Did Agent 8 really not know?

 Agent 8 continued to speak. “I tried to touch myself down here afterwards. To try to understand what it was that I was feeling.” He began to rub his hand against himself to demonstrate what he meant to Agent 3. “I started to notice that it was the same feeling I got whenever I thought of you.”

 Agent 3’s breath quickened sharply, shamefully becoming aroused by the thought of Eight exploring his own body, and nonetheless thinking of _him_ while doing it, then silently rebuked himself for it.

 “Does it feel weird when you touch yourself down here too?” Agent 8 innocently moved his hand to rest on the other’s crotch, looking to the Inkling boy’s eyes for an answer.

 Agent 3 jumped at the contact. “A-Agent 8...” the Inkling boy stammered, hissing at the sensation with a furrowed brow as he avoided the other’s gaze.

 “I want to know.”

 Agent 3 swallowed tensely at the commanding tone that Eight’s voice had suddenly adopted, his emotions wildly conflicting in his brain as he tried to figure out what on earth he had gotten himself into and what he should do next. He swallowed hard again as he attempted to steady his breathing, feeling as if his words were caught in his throat. Agent 8’s breath smelled sweetly of cinnamon and something else he couldn’t quite place as he resided near his face, the aroma coming from him not making it any easier to focus.

 Agent 8 leaned in closer, nearly pinning the Inkling down as the other still attempted to keep some semblance of distance in between them, pressuring the squid to formulate a response quickly.

 “…U-Um... Yeah. Everyone feels good when you touch down there,” he finally said after a moment, still not wanting to meet the close octopus’ curious stare.

 “Good?” Agent 8’s eyes widened in wonder.

 “Y-Yeah. It’s... normal,” Agent 3 helplessly tried to explain, still dumbfounded by the fact that Agent 8 was really that sexually unaware of himself. Had he truly forgotten _that_ much? Or had D.J. Octavio purely deprived Octarians of even the simplest of pleasures? Of course, it wasn’t exactly a necessity for them as their race was capable of reproducing asexually, but Agent 3 was still a bit surprised to consider that the dictator would be that cruel and controlling of their bodies. He had just assumed before that the Octoling didn’t have much of a desire for it and therefore it was never brought up in conversation, but he couldn’t believe that Agent 8 had never tried to touch himself before this.

 “Feels good,” Agent 8 repeated in a hushed tone as he began to perform the same kneading motions against Agent 3’s crotch as he was doing on himself a moment prior, closely studying the Inkling boy’s face for a reaction.

 “O-Oh god...” Agent 3 breathed, a bead of perspiration starting down his cheek. He began to feel a slight sense of panic arching into his chest. _This isn’t right,_ he thought to himself. _Agent 8 doesn’t know what he’s doing..._ Agent 3 placed a hand on Agent 8’s wrist to try to get him to stop.

Suddenly, Agent 8 ceased his circular motions and removed his hand, causing the confused squid to finally look up at him. He paused for a moment, before asking the Inkling another question.

 “Agent 3, can you touch me down here too?” He gently grabbed Agent 3’s free wrist and slowly guided his hand towards his own crotch.

 Agent 3’s heart skipped a beat at the vulgar question, feeling his mouth going completely dry. Without thinking, he immediately croaked out, “U-Um… If you want me to.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he internally kicked himself for it, suddenly feeling like a huge pervert about the whole situation.

 Agent 8 continued to stare directly into the other’s eyes. “I want you to touch me.”

Agent 3 swallowed hard, not making any movements for several moments as he tried to process what Agent 8 had just said to him, as well as the sudden wave of arousal that had shot through him upon hearing it. He simply stared speechless at the awaiting Octoling with his wide yellow eyes.

 Finally, he quietly replied, “…Are you sure?”

 "Yes.”

Agent 3 took a shaky breath. Against his better judgement, and with the added pressure of the octopus’ anticipating stare and rousing proximity, he slowly shifted forward to push the other back to a sitting position so that he could sit upright as well. He began to tentatively unzip and pull down Agent 8’s restrictive leather pants, revealing the tight black shorts he wore underneath. Agent 8 helped by kicking them off once they reached his ankles then repositioned his legs underneath him to sit back on his heels, patiently waiting for Agent 3 to do something as they both looked downwards.

Taking in another deep breath, Agent 3 slowly reached down to touch the Octoling’s soft inner thighs before moving his hand upwards to pull his underwear down. He entire face burned red as he stared at the twitching length that sprung out before him, trying to resist looking away in embarrassment. What on earth was he doing?

"It, um... It should feel good if you touch it like this.” He carefully wrapped his hand around Agent 8’s member, gently stroking it up and down. He brushed his thumb near the tip a few times, rubbing over the sensitive area until he felt wetness on his fingertips before continuing with his motions.

Agent 8 moaned quietly, the familiar heat once again pulsating through his lower body with a greater intensity than it had before. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation. It felt nothing like this when he was doing it to himself. “M-More.”

Agent 3 let out a shaky breath and moved closer, concentrating intently on what he was doing. He moved his hand faster against the octopus, his own heart rate speeding up as he did so. The Octoling’s moans grew louder as he went.

Suddenly, Agent 8 leaned forward and lifted the other’s chin up, yearningly pressing his mouth against Agent 3’s and causing the surprised Inkling to yelp into the embrace. He didn’t back away, though.

“Agent 3...” Agent 8 breathed after their lips had parted, their foreheads momentarily pressing together as he looked down with lidded eyes at what the Inkling boy was doing to him. “It feels... good...” He began to roll his hips up into the other’s hand with one arm supporting him from behind and the other on the squid’s shoulder, shuddering audibly at the increased sensation as he moved.

“I-I’m glad,” Agent 3 panted, increasingly becoming aware of his own aching member at the sight of Agent 8 reacting to his touch like this. His mind was racing.

Agent 8 moved his arm from the other’s shoulder to unzip his leather top which he suddenly found to be too restricting under the immense heat, exposing his bare chest to the male Inkling. It glistened with sweat before him. Each elaborate thrust that Agent 3 drove his hand against him with sent another penetrating wave of heat flush through the Octoling’s body, the feeling becoming more and more intense until it was almost too much for him to bear.

 “It- Ah... W-Wait.” He reached out and placed a hand on the other’s moving arm in an attempt to slow him down. “I-It feels like I’m-m about t-to – ngh–” The octopus stammered as he jerked his head back, unable to comprehend the sensation that was quickly starting to build up within him. He began to tremble.

 “It’s okay.” Understanding what Agent 8 was trying to say, Agent 3 shifted to pull the other’s shorts down to his lower thighs as to not soil his underwear. He silently grasped the octopus’ member again and began to pump it quicker than before, his heartbeat thrumming loudly with nervous excitement against his head as he did so.

 Agent 8 gasped at the intense stimulation, squirming under the touch. The squid’s hands moving so quickly and without pause against this sensitive part of his body was more than he was able to handle. “Agent 3, I c-can’t–” he whined between his increasing moans as the pitch of his voice grew higher, tightening his grip on the other’s arm. “I…I-I’m–”

Before he could get out what he was trying to say, Agent 8’s body was suddenly wracked with an overwhelming sensation of carnality that made his vision go white. Feeling his member throbbing around Agent 3’s still moving hand, the octopus pressed himself up against the squid’s palm and clawed into his arm sharply, throwing his head backwards. He arched his back, screaming out in pleasure.

Thick ropes of cum spurted out of him as his entire body convulsed in unrelenting spasms, each one eliciting a gratified cry to tear from his throat. Agent 3 gazed upon the Octoling’s afflicted state in awe. Saliva had begun to leak from the octopus’ parted mouth, dribbling down his chin and exposed neck in a thin line, his chest heaving and thighs quivering as a string of slurred exhalations and moans spilled from his lips, his face plastered with the look of pure unadulterated ecstasy. Agent 3 never knew that someone could look that gorgeous while orgasming.

 “D...Did it feel good?” Agent 3 finally asked, removing his hand and looking up at the other’s face.

Agent 8 was still panting heavily, each breath heating up the space between them immensely. He finally tilted his head back forward and stared down at the white fluid now covering his stomach and thighs, as well as some that had spattered on the sheets in between him and the other’s body.

Then, wide amber irises ravenously glared up to meet Agent 3’s tentative gaze, darkened with a glint that the Inkling had never seen before in the other’s eyes.

They were filled with lust. 

Agent 3 squirmed uncomfortably under Agent 8’s stare, suddenly being made nervous by the way he was being looked at. The other’s gaze had become piercing, almost predacious as he felt it boring into him.

He opened his mouth to break the heavy silence that had fallen over them, save for their heavy breaths, but was abruptly cut off with a stifled yelp as the octopus suddenly lunged forward without warning, sending him falling backwards. He gasped, feeling Agent 8 moving to imitate his previous gestures on him as he slid his hand in between the squid’s legs. Agent 3 struggled to prop himself back up on his elbows as he weakly protested the fervent octopus, though the now painfully neglected arousal pressing against his flexible shorts said otherwise. “E...Eight...You don’t have to...”

But Agent 8 _wanted_ to. He wanted to hear the noises that the other one would make, see his face contort in pleasure as he made him feel the same things as he had just experienced. He wanted nothing more than to see, to touch, to _feel_ Agent 3 in any way he possibly could. He wanted it desperately. He wanted _him_ desperately. At that moment, something primal had awoken inside of him that was too intense for him to control.

“I want to touch you.”

The Octoling’s low voice sent a forceful tremor through Agent 3’s body. He exhaled shakily, unable to tear his eyes away from the other’s riveting gaze. Agent 8 pinned Agent 3 down under his weight as he pressed closer, his fingers slowly clawing along the other’s soft sides and tugging the stricken Inkling boy’s black shorts down along with them.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, cliffhanger... Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Agent 3’s wrists were trapped above his head, the Octoling above him making his movement limited. He was still so taken aback by the current chain of events that he wasn’t sure how to react as he felt the other feverishly tugging at his shorts and pushing his undershirt up.

“E-Eight–Ooh...” The Inkling boy couldn’t help the moan that escaped from him as he felt Agent 8’s sharp fangs begin to suck and nip at his collarbones. His apprehension was quickly fading away from him as he felt himself writhing against the younger agent to increase the sensation, his eyes falling shut as he did so. His skin was salty against 8’s tongue from the day behind them, but the Octoling didn’t seem to care about that.

Neither said anything as the octopus continued to abuse his collarbone, letting his hands move roughly against his lower body. He heard Agent 3 gasping under him, causing him to growl against the other.

“Let me touch you,” the Octoling finally breathed against him.

Agent 3 complied, tilting his head up and bearing his neck to give him easier access. He didn’t know that the octopus was capable of being so animalistic... It was spine-chilling, yet he couldn’t say he didn’t like this side of him.

The Inkling gasped as he felt the other’s hand sliding around his arousal, moving his hand firmly against it. He made a low noise in the back of his throat, rolling his hips upwards in attempt to draw him closer as he felt him kissing at his neck. Agent 8 felt incredible against him; he hadn’t realized before that this was something that he could have wanted so badly.

Agent 3 struggled to crane his neck forwards in an attempt to bring his lips close to the octopus’s mouth again, a sense of yearning pooling intensely within him. Agent 8 noticed this and caught the other’s lips with his. It was a much deeper kiss than before, their mouths opening against each other and 8’s tongue hungrily snaking into 3’s. Agent 3 sighed into the kiss, tilting his head back and allowing the other to slide his tongue in deeper.

Agent 8 couldn’t get enough of the noises the other was making; they sounded gorgeous next to his ears. He pushed his tongue around more, attempting to provoke another string of moans to come from the older agent.

After a while, and much to the other’s displeasure, Agent 8 broke away from the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as he raised himself above him and caught his breath. He kept his eyes locked on the Inkling’s face beneath him, watching the other squirm as he continued to move his hands in the same manner that was previously being done to him. The red tip of his long, curly tentacle had fallen down to rest on 3’s forehead, causing the squid to shiver as he opened his eyes to meet the other’s gaze.

He didn’t say anything, but Agent 3 could feel himself rapidly approaching the edge and knew that he was not going to last much longer. He was never one to be particularly vocal upon release, but Agent 8 took notice of how the other’s breaths had sharply quickened and become more erratic, taking that as a cue to go faster. He leaned forward and began pumping his hand faster, panting heavily as he hoped to bring him release quickly.

The two’s eyes never left each other, even as Agent 3 began entering his climax. He began to breathlessly pant before letting out a stifled moan as his orgasm was pulled from him, finally letting his eyes slip shut again and pulling his head back. He was glad that Agent 8 had pulled his undershirt off of him earlier, as his stomach was now very much sticky with the mess he was making.

Agent 3 shuddered audibly, propping himself up on his elbows and grunting as he felt the last spurts of cum spilling from his body and landing on himself and Agent 8’s lower abdomen. His head lulled to the side heavily as he quietly moaned out the other’s name.

In an attempt to steady his now labored breaths, he pressed a hand up against Agent 8’s chest to get him to lean backwards. Once they were both upright, he let his head droop against the other’s shoulder, suddenly overcome with a fit of exhaustion. Agent 8 could feel the Inkling’s thin frame heaving against him, and felt satisfied. For a while, nothing but silence filled the room save for the sounds of their breathing.

“Did that feel good?” Agent 8 finally spoke, mimicking the other’s prior question to him.

“It... It felt really good…” the squid breathed, still trying to regain his composure as he leaned backwards and stared down at the other’s chest, placing a hand on it.

“It felt good for me too. Really fucking good.”

Agent 3 blinked, lifting his head to look up at Agent 8. What did he just say?

“Oh… my god, please don’t say that,” Agent 3 pushed his hand against Agent 8’s chest, then brought his clean palm up to his face as a small smile dipped across his lips. He chuckled at how silly the provocative language sounded coming from the previously chaste Octoling’s tongue. If his intentions were to shield Agent 8 from using the colorful side of the Inkling language, Agent 4 and Pearl had already beat him to it by a longshot.

“Fuck?”

“Stop!” Agent 3 pushed at Agent 8’s chest, sending the octopus flailing backwards onto the bed and tugging the other down with him, causing them both to get tangled in the sheets in the process. They both started laughing as they both attempted to recover, basking in the afterglow of their shared release. They looked at each other for a moment, neither saying much.

Agent 8’s eyes trailed down to the Inkling’s exposed chest, where the red marks he had left there stood out brightly against his otherwise creamy skin.

“Uh, what’cha lookin’ at, Eight?”

“…You’re beautiful, Agent 3.”

Agent 3 laughed softly at the strange compliment and looked away, suddenly feeling a bit bashful for some reason. Putting his hand on his neck for a moment and smiling, he replied, “Thanks. I could say the same thing about you.” He scooted forward a bit to once again rest his exhausted head in the comfortable nook between the Octoling’s neck and shoulder with a sigh, not intending to move for a while this time. Agent 8 began to softly rake his hand down the Inkling’s back as he remained close, and Agent 3 let out a contented sigh.

They continued to sit in a comfortable silence for a bit, and eventually Agent 3 pulled back and began snaking his fingers towards 8’s to intertwine them and gently stroke his hand. The Octoling looked down to observe the gesture, his skin pleasantly quivering under each delicate touch. It was a surprisingly gentle gesture coming from the other, the intimacy of it causing his heart to swell.

After a minute, Agent 3 spoke up again after he had appeared to be briefly lost in thought, still mindlessly caressing the other’s palm. “...Agent 8,” he started, before pursing his lips and pausing. His brow furrowed.

“Hm?”

“…Do you want… to do this again?”

“Right now?” The Octoling looked up at him, slightly tilting his head.

“N-No! God, no. I mean, like...” Agent 3 sighed, looking back up to meet the other’s gaze. “I really like you, Eight. You know that. And I know you like me too. I, um...” he hesitated, looking back down again. “I know you were just curious about everything, but you know, people usually only do these sorts of things together when they like each other a lot. Because it feels good. And… I really want to see you in this way again. I…I mean, only if you wanted me to, of course, I—”

Agent 8 cut him off, smiling as he moved his hand up to rub the other’s forearm. “Yeah. I like you too, Agent 3. I like you a lot.”

Agent 3 laughed with a sense of relief, feeling a lot less weird now for even asking. “Cool.” He hesitated for a moment, before looking down at himself. “Uh, I think we should go clean up. And I still feel gross from running around so much today.”

“Oh, right. Sorry for interrupting you before,” Agent 8 replied, suddenly shifting himself and swiftly standing up to finally strip from his underwear completely.

Agent 3 instinctively averted his gaze once he saw that the other one was standing bare before him, throwing his back onto the bed with a thud. This wasn’t the first time Agent 8 had undressed himself in front of the other; apparently, the naked body held no shame in Octarian culture, which now made more sense to the Inkling considering the apparent absence of sex in the society. Agent 3 tried to explain to Eight several times before that the same norms did  _not_  go for Inkling culture, and that getting naked in front of other people without warning was extremely weird. Obviously, it wasn’t strange at all after what they had just done, but he still couldn’t help it.

Agent 8 laughed, slightly confused by the other’s reaction as they were both almost completely nude at that point anyways. Agent 3 was really strange sometimes. Regardless, he went to go grab a towel to wrap around his waist to decrease the other’s discomfort. “Would you like to shower with me?”

“What?” The startled Inkling hesitated at the request. Had he heard him correctly?

“There is only one shower in this apartment, and you’re dirty too. It would make sense if we got cleaned off at the same time, wouldn’t it?” the Octoling coolly explained with a retained sense of naïvety that was still making the Inkling’s head swim.

“Oh…R-Right. Just let me throw these sheets in the wash real quick and I’ll hop in.”

Agent 8 smiled and nodded, walking towards the bathroom to disrobe and start the water.

Agent 3’s eyes followed Agent 8 as he made his way out of the room. He shook his head, snorting at the insane rollercoaster of events that he had just been put through. He never thought that making those dumb playful gestures towards the Octoling at the training facility a few days ago would result in…well, _that_ , but he wasn’t complaining. He had enjoyed himself, and he was happy to know that Agent 8 did as well.

After finally lifting himself up from the bed to tug the sheets off before throwing them in the washing machine, he made his way to the bathroom to go rinse off with the Octoling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I think the next chapter will probably be the last one in this story, but I am open to considering requests for different Agent38 stories as I am trying to practice writing.


End file.
